Winter Breeze
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: Axel and Roxas remeet in Twilight Town after meeting at Larxene's final christmas party. Will they see each other and realize this is true love? Rated M for language and yaoi. Hurt/comfort theme because of Axel and Roxas's troubles mentioned in beginning.


Winter Breeze

AN: I got my inspiration from my friend, Julia (Thanks :D) from this poem I've recieved permission to use (with a few modifications for the story) when she posted this on her MySpace blog.

The original is:

"Gently, fluttering, fleeting-

Senses of unhappiness breezing by like a white cloud in the sky. Summer arrives without my knowledge. Before I know it, it'll probably be winter again. And winter...

Winter was when I met..."

Thanks for all the reviews and fans I've recieved in the time I've been here on FanFiction.

I've gotten more reviews here than on SHITTY HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION!!

(THEY BANNED ME LIKE, 2 YEARS AGO BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH SPEAKING IN MY CHAPTERS!! DAMN YOU, HPFF!)

But, that's enough of that. Thanks for reading :)

-RoxasAndEli

END AN

Gently, fluttering, fleeting-

Senses of unhappiness breezing by like a white cloud in the sky. Summer arrives without my knowledge. Before I know it, it'll probably be winter again. And winter...

Winter was when I informally met...

My first true love.

This wasn't the first-ever love I'd had, just the first I'd ever felt.

I was walking down the snow-blanketed streets of Twilight Town's main road, when HE hit me.

"Watch where-"

He met my gaze and lowered his eyes immediately, as if he had made a mistake.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were-"

"Demyx."

"Yeah, him. How'd you know?"

"Well, you're Axel Flurry, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Have we met?"

"We actually have, at Larxene's Christmas party last year. Remember?"

"Which one are you: the kid who kept chugging the Ginger Ale, or the one who was yelling, "GET THE PENGUIN OUT!" or was that just my imagination?"

"I was chugging the Ginger Ale. Kairi was so drunk that she thought she was chasing an imaginary penguin."

"Oh, then you're Roxas… Right?"

"Yep. So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. How is Larxene, anyway?"

"She was murdered a few months ago. Kid named Sora. I just remember his first name because we were boyfriends in high school."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. Don't worry, Larxene was only one of my ex girlfriends. Not too long after we broke up, she met Sora, and he was EXTREMELY violent. She wasn't one to listen to other people's advice, so she ended up being killed, and he's in for life."

"Well, at least they put him in jail."

"Yeah. I dunno what I'd do if he was out on the loose again. Well, enough about me, how are you?"

"I've been pretty depressed. My ex boyfriend got put in rehab for his crystal meth addiction. I didn't even know, but they had questioned me for so long that I said that he was acting strange, but I had absolutely no clue of what he did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We've both had our share of bad boyfriends, right?"

"Yeah. So, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, really. I just needed to clear my head. Why?"

"Well, I had no plans for today, either. Wanna hang out somewhere?"

"Sure. We could hang at my house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

And we've been friends ever since.

And here we are, a year later. I don't remember much of our early friendship, but after several months of inflated small talk, we fell in love. I couldn't believe I was finally dating him! My friends keep asking if we've had sex yet, but what I always tell them is a little too complicated for me to explain:

"We aren't risking our relationship to have sex. When he's ready, I am."

I can't believe he hasn't asked me to have sex with him yet… Well, I might just get the chance to at tonight's date...

That night, in Roxas's car...

"Roxas, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Axel?"

"Um… I dunno how to say this… Will you have sex with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Suddenly, Axel's hands tightened on Roxas's hips and he spun the blonde around so that they were facing each other. Before Roxas could even form a coherent thought, Axel's mouth was on his, his hands still on the blonde's hips. Axel ran his tongue along Roxas's bottom lip, and Roxas allowed its entrance, opening his mouth and swiping Axel's tongue with his own. Roxas dug his hands into Axel's hair and pulled the redhead even closer, their bodies pressed together as their kiss built in intensity. Axel moaned into the blonde's mouth and slid his hand down to Roxas's backside, pressing his hand to it intimately.

Axel tugged his sweater over his head, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Roxas before moving to lift the blonde's shirt off as well. Roxas lifted himself off the seat and helped Axel tug the shirt over his head before attacking his mouth again. Axel pressed their bare torsos together as he straddled the blonde's hips, his tongue leaving a trail of fire in its wake as his mouth moved lower, pausing briefly at the boy's collarbone before moving down to tease at a nipple.

Roxas groaned loudly as Axel's mouth worked its magic, the blonde's back arching upward toward the redhead. He shut his eyes in momentary bliss before deciding that he'd rather see what his boyfriend was doing to him.

Axel's mouth moved to kiss at the blonde's chest, each peck sending chills up and down Roxas's body. Axel grinded his hips down against Roxas's own, and both boys moaned aloud at the white-hot waves of pleasure that hit them.

Axel's arousal was straining painfully against his jeans, and from the looks of things, Roxas was having the same problem. Axel unzipped his jeans and kicked them off his legs, then moved to unzip Roxas's own. Roxas bit back a groan as Axel's hands moved over his erection, sliding his jeans down to his knees and letting Roxas kick them off the rest of the way.

Axel began kissing all the way down Roxas's chest and stomach until his mouth hit just above the hemline of Roxas's boxers. He hooked a finger under the material, glancing up at Roxas questioningly. Roxas nodded and managed a shaky smile, and Axel slid the boy's boxers off, reaching up and taking his own off as well.

Axel leaned down so that he was once again on top of Roxas, this time bringing their mouths together in a tender kiss that gradually became more passionate. He resumed his grinding motion, and Roxas bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"S-shit…Axel…" he moaned, gripping the redhead's hair and arching into him.

"Roxas," Axel breathed as he struggled to control his pace.

Roxas was panting, his body on fire as the two boys moved in tandem, sweat gleaming on Axel's back and Roxas's thighs.

Axel buried his face in Roxas's hair, his breath tickling the blonde's ear as the pace quickened. Roxas was trembling, and he knew he was close to the edge.

"Ah…A-Axel…oh God," Roxas cried out, his hands holding onto Axel's shoulders for dear life.

Axel moaned into Roxas's ear, his forearms trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

"Roxas…" he whispered, the pace becoming frantic as both boys sought their release.

"…drive me so fucking crazy, Roxie. _My_ Roxie," the redhead moaned, his mouth moving to suck at the blonde's neck.

"AXEL!" Roxas cried out as he came, his nails digging into Axel's shoulder blades as he thrust upwards wildly. Axel came a moment later, shuddering above Roxas and calling out his name in ecstasy.

The redhead collapsed onto Roxas, both boys struggling to catch their breath and slow their racing heartbeats.

Axel lifted his head off Roxas's chest and kissed him, slow and tender. Roxas's hands rested at the back of Axel's neck as he returned the kiss. Eventually, Axel broke the kiss and gazed down into Roxas's eyes.

"I love you, Roxas." He said, stroking the blonde's cheek with his fingers.

Roxas lifted his head and kissed Axel on the tip of his nose.

"Good, because I love you, too." He said softly, a smile lighting up his face.

Axel was smiling, too, and after the boys quickly redressed themselves, Roxas cuddled into Axel's sweater.

R&R!


End file.
